


PS, COS, POA Missing Moments

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Romione drabbles and ficlets that occur during Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Let Go of Me

**Author's Note:**

> These may be posted twice as I'm in the process of re-organizing things. Thanks for your patience :)

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and still couldn’t believe she was learning magic! She hurried into the charms classroom for the day’s lesson. Since Hermione was early, she’d gotten out her things and began thinking about her progress on making friends.

She’d been getting on alright with her dorm mates. They weren’t mean to her like the girls at her previous school were, but they never asked her to spend time with them either… Neville was also nice to her, and Harry wasn’t terrible, but he also didn’t speak to her unless he needed to. She didn’t care much for Dean and Seamus, which was fine, but there was something about Ron. The red-headed boy on the train with dirt on his nose. Despite his rude demeanor towards her, there was something about him that made her continue to pursue his friendship.

She was trying so hard to make friends, and thank goodness her parents had taught her how to persevere because she needed to frequently remind herself to not give up. This was it for the next seven years. The people wouldn’t change, and there was nowhere else for her to go. Maybe today would be the day at the Halloween feast where the fellow Gryffindors would actually include her in the festivities. Well, the whole school was going anyways so, at least they wouldn’t have a choice.

But what struck Hermione as odd was that all of the fellow Gryffindors in her year had appeared to pair off together, and had quickly become best friends. Parvati and Lavender, Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean. That left Neville, and nice as he was, Hermione certainly didn’t feel that ‘best friend’ connection. She felt a pang in her chest. Jealousy wasn’t a feeling she had often, but the longing for friendship had allowed the feeling to expand.

She noticed her classmates beginning to file in, but no one took the seat next to her. Harry and Ron were the last ones in, and Harry took the second seat down from her, leaving Ron to sit next to Hermione. Hermione was pleased at this, though she tried not to show it on her face.

Professor Flitwick began the lecture on Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating charm. She was so excited to begin learning another new spell! The time passed quickly for her, as it always did in Charms, and before she knew it Professor Flitwick had floated feathers over to each student and had given them the remaining ten minutes to practice.

Hermione had tried to mind her own business, but she was distracted by Ron’s shouting and waving his arms the wrong way. She wasn’t sure what possessed her, but she turned to Ron and said, “‘You’re saying it wrong. It’s wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long’.”

Ron gave her a scathing look as he snarled, “You do it then, if you’re so clever.”’

So Hermione went ahead and attempted the charm, performing it so successfully that it hovered several feet above their heads. 

“Oh, bugger off then. No one likes a show off.”

“No, really it’s not that hard,” Hermione was determined to not give up her quest to help him, not realizing he didn’t want her help to begin with. “Here, it’s like this,” she said as she reached over and put her wand hand over his, to help guide him through the motion.

Though it had seemed like a kind gesture in her mind, Ron pulled away from her touch almost instantly, “Let go of me! I didn’t ask for your help!” He looked disgusted by her touch. 

And as if time couldn’t even be on her side, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Hermione was hurt by his blatant rejection. She was only trying to help, and she turned to tell him so, but he was already long gone. 

Determined to not have ended on that note, she gathered her things quickly to try and catch Ron and explain that she was only trying to help. I can still fix this, she thought to herself as she hurried out of the classroom.

She’d almost caught up to him in the courtyard, when she heard the boys mocking...her?   
“‘..She’s a nightmare, honestly. It’s no wonder she hasn’t got any friends,’” she heard Ron say. Yes, they were talking about her. Hermione felt something hot run down her cheek and realized it was her own tear. Not wanting to follow them and hear more hurtful things, she sped up and rushed past them, changing her destination to the girl’s lavatory instead of the Gryffindor common room. 

She couldn’t be around her classmates anymore. The hope and determination from before had disappeared. They really did hate her just as much as her former classmates had. She finally let all the hurt and loneliness out as she had a good cry. The Halloween feast wasn’t an option for her anymore. She couldn’t be around any of them, not when they thought so little of her. 

Some time had passed and Hermione wasn’t sure how long she’d been there, but she was feeling better now that she’d had a good cry. Tomorrow was a new day, and maybe she’d keep to herself for a while before trying again. She’d allowed herself to strengthen her resolve. Maybe there’s still food out in the Great Hall, she thought as she felt her stomach grumble, but the thought was short lived as she exited the stall and looked up to see a gigantic troll staring back down at her, blocking her only escape.


	2. Hermione's 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COS Missing Moment

COS MM: Hermione’s 13th  
Harry and Ron joined Hermione at breakfast in the Great Hall on the morning of September 19th. As they were tucking into their eggs and bacon, an owl arrived carrying a card and parcels for Hermione. She took the gifts and card from the owl and it set off on it’s way.

“What’s all that for?” Ron asked curiously.

“Oh, um it’s for my birthday,” Hermione said casually.

‘Your birthday? When is it? Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron looked to Harry, “Did you know her birthday was coming up?” Harry shook his head since his mouth was full.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Ron. It’s today, actually. I’m officially a teenager,” Hermione said, waving her finger around in the air as if to say ‘whoop-de-doo’.

“It is a big deal, Hermione! We’re your friends, and we didn’t get you anything! Bloody hell, we didn’t even know!”

“Well, how would you? We weren’t friends this time last year, and I only know when yours is because we were in school, and everyone knows when Harry was born, being the Boy who Lived and all,” Hermione was still trying to deflect the importance of today.

Harry groaned at the mention of ‘boy who lived’ as the bell rang to indicate that their first class was starting soon. Hermione stuffed the packages in her bag as she got up and began walking to class. 

“This isn’t over!” Ron called to her. He looked at Harry and said, “We have to do something!”

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Ron said as he looked slightly crestfallen. “Can I borrow Hedwig? I’ll write to Mum and see if she can knit her a scarf or something, and maybe Fred and George can get me a cupcake or something from the kitchens for her…” Ron was spewing all the ideas he had out loud.

“That’s a good idea. I was just going to send an owl order for ink and those quills she likes,” Harry said.

“Brilliant! Maybe we can surprise her when it all comes in!” Ron said eagerly.  
“Yeah, alright. We’ll send your letter and the order out with Hedwig after lunch,” Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement. They both got up and hurried off to Join Hermione in Herbology. 

*********

Exactly one week later, Hedwig had finally made her returns with all the requested and ordered items. Ron’s mum had a cozy plum colored scarf and sent some homemade fudge, and Harry had ordered three new quills and two bottles of ink for Hermione. Ron figured the fudge would suffice as the sweet treat, so he didn’t ask the twins for the kitchen favor, figuring he’d need it sometime in the future.

“Ready?” Ron asked Harry as they gathered the neatly wrapped packages. Harry nodded and they headed down the stairs, where they found Hermione working on some homework assignment by the fire. Ron plopped down next to her as Harry took the open arm chair. They set the gifts in front of her.

“What’s all this?” she asked, pausing from her hurried scratching of quill on parchment.

“Happy belated birthday!” Ron said.

“Yeah, we’re sorry we didn’t know,” Harry added. “Better late than never?”

“I told you not to worry about it. You really didn’t have to,” she said.

“Well, it’s too late now, so go on and open them!” Ron pushed them closer to her.  
One by one, Hermione opened each package. Her eyes started to water a bit towards the end. “Thank you both. I love all of it,” she’d said. “It was very thoughtful.”

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re going to cry,” Ron was worried that it hadn’t been enough.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Hermione had started to say, but the look on Ron’s face indicated that answer wasn’t going to cut it. “It’s just, I’ve never had any friends who wanted to celebrate my birthday with me, let alone get me gifts. It means a lot,” Hermione said quietly.  
“Well, of course we’d want to celebrate with you!” Harry said. “You are our friend, after all!”

“Yeah, and next year, we promise we won’t be late!” Ron said. 

“Thank you,” Hermione told them again. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Worried Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COS Missing Moment

COS MM: Worried Best Friend  
Ron knocked nervously on the large wooden door. He’d dragged Percy along with him since he was a prefect and might be able to help him, too. “Come in,” he heard, and he tentatively entered the room and walked up to Professor McGonagall’s desk.

“What is it, Mr. Weasley? Did you need help with something from this week’s lesson?” Professor McGonagall asked him. She looked up and noticed Percy was with him. “Oh, why did you bring your brother along?”

“Er, no, Professor, it’s about something else. Percy’s here because I thought he could help, too,” Ron looked increasingly worried.

“Is everything alright?” she said, still stern, but with a touch of concern.

“Professor, I’m worried for Hermione,” Ron admitted. “ Malfoy keeps making these comments about the Heir of Slytherin, and he keeps threatening her. He even called her the M word! I’m worried she’s going to get attacked, and I didn’t know what else to do. Please, you’ve got to help, or do something!” Ron’s worry became more frantic as he explained the situation, and he was practically pleading with her by the end.

“Professor, I tried to tell him that this is all in his head, that Hermione is fine but he won’t listen!” Percy tried to defend himself.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ron a moment before saying, “Mr. Weasley, that is a very serious accusation with no proof, and Ms. Granger has not brought any of these concerns to either one of us. With no proof, I’m afraid I can’t do anything right now.”

“I told him that Professor. He’s being paranoid!” Percy huffed.

“Please, you don’t understand. He- He acts like he wants her dead,” Ron’s eyes were watery and the desperation in his voice was unlike anything Professor McGonagall had ever seen. His loyalty and devotion to another at this young age was surprising to her.

Her stony demeanor softened a bit. “While I can’t do anything to punish Mr. Malfoy, as he hasn’t done anything wrong, I will do my best to keep an eye on Ms. Granger, and your brother will inform the other prefects to keep an eye out as well. I know it’s not much, Ronald, but it’s the best I can do right now, given the circumstances.”

Ron hung his head low. “Thank you, Professor,” he turned around and exited without another word. He wasn’t happy in the least that they wouldn’t help him, but knowing there would be more eyes watching her, making sure she was safe, helped calm his mind a bit.


	4. A Knightly Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POA Missing Moment

POA MM: A Knightly Mark  
Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room one quiet fall evening during third year while Harry was off at quidditch practice. It was one of the few times she could get Ron to focus on his studies, since she normally promised him she’d play chess if he could finish an assignment or two. 

Normally she sat on his right side when they were on the couch, but today she found herself on his left side. She was revising one of her essays when something caught her eye. There was a dark red mark on Ron’s forearm that blended in with his freckles, but the coloring was just varied enough that it couldn’t be one.

She reached out and grazed the mark with her fingertip before she could stop herself. “What’s this?” she asked.

Ron looked up from his own work and down at where she’d just touched his arm. “What’s what?”

“That reddish mark right there, it looks different than the rest of your freckles.” Hermione blushed slightly.

“Oh, that’s just a scar.” Ron said.

“Where’d you get it from?” Hermione wondered.

“You don’t remember?” He raised an eyebrow, willing her to think.

“Er, no… It didn't happen when I was Petrified, did it?”

“No, it was from the chess match during first year. When I got knocked off the knight. Some of the debris hit me in the arm when I moved it to protect my face as I was falling.”

“Oh! I was so worried when you’d been knocked out that I hadn’t even noticed the marks.”

“Well, I was wearing a sweater, wasn’t I? You wouldn’t have noticed anyway. Besides the robes typically cover it up, too.”

“That’s true.” Hermione agreed.

“Speaking of chess, I think I’m just about done with this. Would you mind checking it over and then we could play a round?” He grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I suppose that can be arranged.”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal, is it not? I do my work, you play chess.”

“If it’s the only way to get you ahead on homework, it’s a small sacrifice to make,” Hermione said with a small smile.

Hermione took his work and thought back briefly to the mark on his arm. She hoped that would be one of the last marks to be permanently added to his body. His freckles were so unique, and she hated that those scars took away from them. Even if they were reminders of memories they’d shared together, fighting evil wizards. She shook her head and went back to his essay, thankful for the time they were able to continue sharing together, thanking her lucky stars that it had only been a close call.


	5. Playgrounds & Hideouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Hogwarts AU

Pre-Hogwarts AU: Playgrounds and Hideouts  
Ten year old Ron was waiting for his two best friends to join him on the playground on a crisp, fall day. He was sitting on one of the swings when he felt a shove from behind that took him by surprise and caused him to fall on the ground. He turned around to see a large, towering figure flanked by two wingmen on either side of him.

“Who said you could play on this playground, Freckle face?” the large kid in the middle asked. Ron recognized him as Harry’s awful cousin, Dudley. 

“Bugger off, Dudley,” Ron said. He was used to being pushed around by his older brothers, but he wasn’t going to take it from Harry’s stupid cousin.

“Maybe we should show him he shouldn’t talk to us that way,” Dudley said, as he cracked his knuckles and punched one hand into the other. 

Oh no, Ron thought to himself. He’d heard Harry’s stories about how Dudley liked to pummel those who were smaller than him, showing his dominance on the playground and at school. Ron started to back away as Dudley was winding up his fist, when suddenly he heard the jangle of the swings as it slammed into Dudley hard at the back of his knees. This caused him to buckle and fall on his back, flailing like a turtle who was stuck laying upside down on his shell and unable to flip over.

“C’mon, Ron! Quick!” Ron looked around and saw Harry shouting to him on the other side of the playground. Hermione was right behind him. Ron scrambled to his feet and began running.

Dudley shouted at his other two cronies, “Get them!” he said in pure frustration. 

Ron caught up with his friends as Dudley’s friends came after them. They needed to move quickly if they were going to make it to their hideout in the woods unseen. Ron, Harry and Hermione were running now, and Ron looked behind him to see that they were gaining on them. For two big guys, they could move surprisingly quickly. They were crossing the basketball court now, which was only a short distance from the cover of the trees.

“They’re gaining on us!” Ron shouted, as Harry whipped around to see. No one stopped running until they heard two loud thuds and looked back to see both boys on their backs and hundreds of what looked like...marbles? Laying on the basketball court that they’d just run across. 

Those weren’t there before...Ron said to himself. He didn’t realize he’d stopped until Harry and Hermione were shouting at him to come on. Ron shook the thoughts from his head as he caught up and they entered the shaded cover of the woods. They kept running until they made it to the fort they’d created together early in the summer. 

“You don’t think they’ll find us, do you?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Nah, they haven’t yet, have they?” Harry said, laughing at how they’d evaded Dudley once again. 

The three relaxed on the ground for a while, as Hermione pulled some of her schoolbooks out of her bag. Of course she was going to do her homework while they were out here. He would have laughed about it, but something else was weighing on his mind. The swing and the marbles. 

He was sure it wasn’t him. He normally felt a crackle of energy anytime he was about to use accidental magic. Plus, his mum and dad had taught him how to control it when he was out in the muggle world. He knew it couldn’t have been him.

“Did either of you see who slammed the swing into Dudley’s legs?” Ron asked them.

Hermione furrowed her brow as Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “The swing? It- It moved on it’s own,” Hermione said nervously. Something was off about the tone of her voice as he watched her eyes shift around. Almost like she was trying to cover for something.

There was a rush of excitement as Ron felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Could one of his best friends actually be a wizard or witch? He’d been dreading the idea that he’d have to leave them behind next year to go to Hogwarts. Hermione was acting awfully odd, and Ron thought maybe it could be her. 

“What about the marbles, then? Those definitely weren’t there when we were running over the court,” he said. This time Harry’s face turned red.

“Er, maybe they spilled out of my pocket or something,” Harry said, feeling the hole in his jeans.

“You had marbles in your pocket?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, a couple I found the other day.”

“But, there were at least a hundred!” Ron exclaimed. If they had definitely come out of Harry’s pocket, he must have accidentally duplicated them.

“Harry, has anything like that ever happened before?” Ron asked curiously.

“Things I can’t explain? Er, sometimes, yeah. If my aunt tries to lock me in my room, I’ve been able to get out without touching the door. And sometimes, Dudley’s toys and video games would just break when he’d go to play them…”

Ron’s face lit up. He wanted to tell Harry he was a wizard. He was sure of it! But he didn’t want Hermione to feel bad in case she wasn't a witch. But when he looked over at Hermione, he saw that she was just as wide-eyed as Ron. Her book slipped out of her lap, and he leaned over to pick it up and hand it to her. Ron looked down at the cover and saw she was reading Hogwarts, A History. 

“You’re a witch?!” He blurted out.

“What? How did you- No one’s supposed to- Oh, no…” Hermione was sputtering as she was clutching the air trying to get her book back.

“No! That’s brilliant! I didn’t know your family was magical! Mine is too!” Ron said excitedly.

“I’m muggleborn. I got my letter a couple of weeks ago on my birthday, and we went to go get books so I could start learning all about my new school next year. I’m not allowed to tell anyone,” Hermione hung her head.

“But this is brilliant because I’ll be going to Hogwarts, too! We all will!” Ron explained.

Harry was looking at both of them, clearly confused. “Er, what are you talking about? Wizards and witches don’t exist, and I’m definitely not one.”

“But you are, Harry!” Ron said eagerly. “You’ve been doing accidental magic! All that stuff you can’t explain! I mean, you won’t know until your 11th birthday when Hogwarts sends you the letter, but you’ll get one, I’m sure of it!”

Harry was skeptical. “So, wizards and witches do exist?”

“Yes!” Hermione said. “I wasn’t so sure either, but Professor McGonagall explained everything! She even escorted us to Diagon Alley. That’s a place where they shop for all their school supplies!”

“And we’ll all get to go to Hogwarts next year! Where we’ll learn how to properly use magic, and play quidditch!” Ron was so excited. He’d no longer have to say goodbye to his friends in a few months.

“But the Dursley’s will never pay for me to go to a school like that..” Harry said as his face fell.

“It’s free for all witches and wizards to attend! And if they won’t let you go! You can run away and come stay with me! Now that Mum and Dad will know you’re a wizard, they’ll surely let you both come to visit! Then you can come to the platform with us! Don’t worry, Harry, we’ll make sure you get to go!”

Harry finally relaxed a bit, looking relieved that his friends would make sure he would still be able to go. “Tell me everything you know!” he said.

And with that, they spent the whole day learning about Hogwarts and the magical world that was coexisting inside Muggle England.


	6. Do you ever shut the f*ck up?

About a week had passed since Halloween and the incident with the troll. Ron and Harry were beginning to get on much better with Hermione, and the three seemed to have become inseparable.

Hermione had become much easier to be around, but she still had her moments, one of which was occurring right now. It was the weekend, and Hermione had been lighting into Harry and Ron for the last ten minutes about why they should get their homework done before they did other, non-school related activities.

“Hermione, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Ron had officially lost his cool with her. 

Hermione froze, as she abruptly stopped talking. Her face fell and Ron immediately felt bad.

“Oh, come off it, Hermione, you know what I meant right?” When she didn’t look up, he sighed as he continued on. “I’m glad we’re friends and all, but I could do without the constant nagging. I promise we’ll get our work done, but could you just give it a rest? Come play chess or something, yeah?”

Hermione bit her lip as she was unsure whether she should abandon the pile of books for a game or two. When she looked at Ron, he gave her a look of, ‘come on, just have a little fun,’ and she let out a small smile.

“Oh, alright then,” she said, giving into Ron’s suggestion.

Ron smiled back at her with his lopsided grin. After she was reminded to just relax, she was quite pleasant to be around. Maybe being friends with Hermione wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	7. Snowball Fights

POA: Snowball Fights  
“C’mon, Hermione, let’s go towards the Shrieking Shack!” Ron called to her. 

They were on another Hogsmeade trip, and had just finished browsing the shops after enjoying a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. It was cold, and the snow was drifting higher and higher with the wind, but the pair wasn’t quite ready to go back to the castle quite yet.

Without thinking, Ron reached out his hand and pulled her off the path towards the abandoned building. “Ron!” she cried. “The snow is so high! We’re going to be soaked!”

Ron laughed and shook his head. “Honestly, Hermione, are you a witch or what? You can just use a spell to dry off once we’re out of the snow.”

She huffed as he dropped her hand. They were on the outskirts of the building now. “What do you think it was built for?” Hermione asked him curiously.

“Thought you’d know the answer to that, what with your obsession with Hogwarts, A History, and all.”

“Yes, but they don’t include any information on it. It’s quite frustrating, actually.”

“Rumor has it that the sounds only came around once a month, but no one could ever pinpoint a pattern that gave an explanation. At least, that’s what BIll always told me,” Ron shared with her. “Course, it was quiet when he was at school. It happened a few years before he started, I think.”

“It’s all fascinating,” Hermione agreed. “You’ve got to wonder how many secrets the grounds and school hold.”

“I know of a secret,” Ron said mysteriously.

“Oh?” Hermione hadn’t noticed him bend down and scoop up some snow he was forming into a ball with his hand. “What’s that?”

Ron leaned closer to and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “That every Weasley is an expert when it comes to snowball fights.”

Before Hermione could fully process what Ron had said, she felt a snowball splat against her head, with cold snow running down her back. Ron had the most mischievous look on his face as he ran several paces away from her and was preparing another ball of snow to attack with.

Hermione got over the initial shock rather quickly, and bent over to collect snow in her own hands. “That was unfair, Ronald Weasley! You get back here, right now!”

She tossed a snowball in his direction, but her aim was very off, and she missed him by a long shot.

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Ron taunted her playfully. 

He threw several in her direction, some hitting her, others not. She threw twice as many back at him, and was lucky that one actually caught him in the arm. Hermione knew she needed to find a different tactic, and suddenly she had an idea. She began to inch her way closer to him when he wasn’t looking, and finally when his back was turned to form more snowballs, Hermione took off at a run, closing the distance between them. She leaped onto his back, causing Ron to lose his balance and land face first in the snow.

“Gotcha!” she half whispered, half spoke through her giddy laughter. She slid off of him and began moving her arms and legs to make snow angels. 

“That- was an unfair ambush,” Ron said as he pulled himself up out of the snow. 

“You started it,” Hermione said with a laugh. She was about to get up, but was stopped halfway when Ron leaned over her with a big wad of snow in his hand.

“And now I’m going to finish it,” he said with an evil grin on his face.

Hermione squealed and writhed to try and slide away from him. Then, in a turn of events, Ron held out his hand. 

“Truce?” he asked.

She eyed him carefully, making sure it wasn’t a trap. “Truce,” she said, reaching out to shake his hand.

He tossed the remaining snow on the ground and stood up, then helped Hermione up. “Should we head back to the castle and dry off?” Ron asked her.

“That sounds good to me. I could use a quiet afternoon by the fire in the common room.”

“Want to play some chess?” Ron asked hopefully. “You won’t be able to sneak attack me there. He smiled at her.

“I suppose I could indulge you in a round, but we better see what Harry’s up to first.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ron said as the happily trudged back up to the castle.


	8. Look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POA

Hermione was sitting at Ron’s bedside, staring at his healing leg. Harry was off at a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, leaving them to their own devices the morning after they’d simultaneously realized Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew, attacked Professor Snape, been attacked by Professor Lupin in werewolf form, saved Buckbeak, and freed Sirius Black. Hermione could barely comprehend the number of things that had happened only hours ago.

“I still don’t understand why you never told me,” Ron said, drawing Hermione out of her own thoughts.

“I told you, I couldn’t. Professor McGonagall made me promise and she went through so much to even allow me to use it this year-”

“Save it, Hermione. Of everyone in our year, I was the only one who’d notice when you’d suddenly appear in a class. The only one who questioned how you could even manage taking all those classes. I could have helped! You’re so bloody stubborn that you have to do everything on your own.” Ron looked at her in frustration.

His words broke through her thick skull. Ron was right, of course. She’d been so used to functioning on her own, with no friends to help her. But hadn’t he proved that he was there? That he was her friend, and he wasn’t going anywhere, even after their awful row over Scabbers and Crookshanks.

“Y-you’re right. I’m sorry,” she said, still staring at his injured leg.

“Look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said.” Ron had placed his hand tentatively on her arm, but his voice was unfaltering.

Rarely did she like to do what she was told, but Hermione couldn’t ignore him, so she looked up and sought his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said with as much conviction as she could muster. “Sorry I never told you about the time turner. Sorry you couldn’t come with us last night. Sorry I got so mad at you for accusing Crookshanks of eating Scabbers. Even though he clearly did not.”

Ron held her gaze through the entire apology. He tried to diffuse the tension with a joke. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t have been much help with a bum leg.” When she didn’t laugh, he said, “I’m sorry, too, for accusing Crookshanks of...well, y’know. Just, don’t keep anything like that from me anymore, yeah? Someone would need to know to tell McGonagall if you managed to get yourself lost in time.”

Hermione finally cracked a smile. “Honestly, Ron, that’s not possible.”

“I wouldn’t count it out. Anything’s possible with magic, and I’d hate for you to be lost in time somewhere,” he flashed a wicked grin.

Before Hermione could respond, the door opened and Harry came in, ruining the moment. She made a mental note to check the library for books on time turners and time travel if she couldn’t get more information out of Ron later.


End file.
